Killing things :D
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Crackfic oneshot maybe . Exactly what the title says, we need to settle the score with a few characters so we killed them off, and we're oddly happy about this O o for your own sake we advise that you don't read this, you'll just get mad at us...


**Well my friend and I are really happy about the second season coming out of Code Geass, and we're nearly on the edge of our seats but hey you can't like all the characters now can you? And my friend and I have created an odd obsession... for hating Rollo .. you know, that thing that keeps showing up in the trailers? Yea well it kind of expanded into killing all the characters we hate in Code Geass and then this was born. Written on an IM conversation, because honestly we had nothing better to do.**

**BE WARNED DO NOT READ IF YOU DISLIKE:**

**Guns/Violence, Rollo bashing, Karen bashing, Nina bashing, FMA refrences, Naruto bashing, baskets, insane teenagers, Nunally cussing, sadistic C.C., Lulu's overall sexiness, fanfics in general**

**I don't own Code Geass DDDDDx But Lulu for the time being is in my corner **

* * *

One day it was bright and sunny. Lulu was looking as amazing as he did everyday and everyone else was just kind of there. The whole student council was there enjoying some pizza as C.C snuck down to steal the leftovers, even though Lulu strictly restricted her form going outside his room. That was when Shirley came in with a large basket. 

"Hi everyone! I brought guns for no particular reason -"

"Wow! That's wonderful! If only we had a practice target!" Millay said. 

"You're ri-" Nina was cut off by a bullet being shot into her mouth. She died and everyone was happy.

"That was a great shot Lulu!" Shirley praised

"Yes, I've had much practice :D"

Everyone was shocked at the comment for a moment, but forgot about it when Lloyd came up with the best idea to ever exist. 

"LET'S SHOOT LOLO." Everyone was enthusiastic, however, they figured he needed to die painfully and evilly, so they would need to get practice first.

Rival piped up "I'll short him in the leg!" He said excitedly with a large grin.

C.C. came down with her straight jacket in hand wearing a uniform, "you can tie him up in this." She said. "It's been worn by a woman most of its existence, but only God knows what that thing is"

Nunally then came into the room with her wheelchair. "Hello everybody." She said in her cheerful voice.

"We're killing Lolo, Nunally, do you want to help?" Lulu said caringly.

"Oh thank goodness! That bastard was going to take my place on the show." Nunally grabbed a gun with a large innocent smile implanted on her face and shot at a vase which broke instantly. Lulu patted her on the head.

"LYK OMGZ I HAV DA BEST IDEAAAAAAA" Karen unexpectedly cut in, 

"WE CUUD CALL MAH BOIFRND, GIMME DUH PH0N." Lulu was afraid, but gave her the phone anyway, just so her fingernails-on-a-chalkboard voice would stop killing his ears. No one was sure why they hadn't shot her already. However, hopefully, she was now helping them... they hoped. 

"LYK HI GLUTT0NI CUUULD U C0M D0WN HER LYK N0W KK?"

They couldn't hear much but they could vaguely hear someone on the other line saying "we're through" and her shrill voice of death and destruction whining out.

"I'm done with this." Lulu said and dumped some gasoline on her that Shirley had also brought in her basket of wonders. 

"Hey Lelouch, what did you dump on me? It smells funny ):" 

"Ummm... water, yea, water. If it were water would I be able to do this?" Lulu then lit a match and threw it on Karen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone cheered happily as Karen was burned alive. Only for gluttony to burst in, stick a spear in her and walk away. Something about kabobs, or something like that.

Millay looked frightened, disturbed, and joyous at the same time (if that was possible xD). "When are we going to start the killing?" Nunally asked innocently, holding a gun in her hand. 

"As soon as Lolo comes out here." Lulu replied, an evil expression of doom on his face. Suddenly, they heard random singing coming from a ways away... 

"A Britney Spears song" Shirley observed. "LOLO'S HEADING THIS WAY!"

"AND OH MY FING GOD HE'S SINGING GIVE ME MORE!" Lulu screamed out of Horror.

"WE'LL GIVE YOU MORE BITCH!" Nunally screeched as Lolo walked through the doors, shooting him in the stomach and in the arms. Rival as planned shot him in the leg and Lulu shot him in the head. Everyone else just kind of randomly shot him wherever they please, twas awesome fun.

"Owwie );" were Lolo's last words because he's a pansy."

"What's going on here?" CC walked out of a room, bewildered. Then she saw it; Lolo had been shot 732493275982473945 times and was lying on the ground with his hand on his forehead, as a pansy would. She stared at in shock for a moment, and then burst out into totally OOC maniacal laughter until the end of time. "BWAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH"

That's when C.C. wrapped it up in one of her cosplay costume, like blood in a bag almost, and put it in a box. 

"This is the part where we ship it off to Naruto :D WHO'SE WITH ME!" C.C. yelled and everyone rejoiced as they traveled to the post office.

The next day, Lulu was flipping through the channels when he came across the unusual preview for next week's Naruto episode…

The End :D

* * *

**So ummmm... yea, no flames cause its what we would like to happen, doesn't mean we want you to think that, although we'd probably like you more if you do :D **


End file.
